starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Lurker
|cost=50 100 |buildtime=40 |produced=Hydralisk |req=Lurker Aspect (StarCraft I, Deep Warren (StarCraft IIZerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03 |hotkey=L |groundattack=20 |airattack=N/A |armor=1 |range=6 |sight=8 |cooldown=37 }} The Lurker is a Zerg unit introduced in StarCraft: Brood War that may attack when burrowed. Overview By the time of the Brood War, the Zerg had evolved Lurker from the Hydralisk. The Lurker was first observed under the leadership of Infested Kerrigan (although technically, it was their handiwork that was the first indication).Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Lurkers serve as defense warriors for Hive Clusters and outlying Zerg colonies.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Lurkers emit waves of supra-dense spines against their enemies, having a full width of damage of ten meters. However, Lurkers must actually burrow underground to release these subterranean attacks. Any warriors on the surface who are caught by these spines are instantly impaled. These spines themselves are capable of tearing into flesh, steel, and even reinforced armor plating. The only weakness of the Lurker is that it is virtually defenseless while above ground. Game Unit StarCraft ]] The Lurker's attack does splash damage to all ground units in its path. The Lurker has no means of defending itself when not burrowed, and are vulnerable during the process of burrowing as enemy units can still attack them at that stage, possibly killing the Lurker before it even has a chance to effectively become invisible to the enemy and attack. Lurkers are particularly effective as a defense against enemy raids on workers. As long as the defenders can keep enemy detectors from penetrating raiders deployed by air transport are at risk of being annihilated by pre-deployed Lurkers that they cannot see. Terrans are not as handicapped against Lurkers because of the ComSat Station. Lurkers are very vulnerable to certain "spell" attacks such as the Queen's Spawn Broodling ability. Abilities ]] * Burrow ** Starting ability ** Functions like the normal burrow ability, but does not need to be researched. Once burrowed the Lurker may attack. Upgrades * Missile Attacks * Carapace StarCraft: Ghost The Lurker appears in StarCraft: Ghost. StarCraft II |cost=25 75 |buildtime=Unknown |produced=Hydralisk |req=Deep Warren |hotkey=unknown |groundattack=20 |airattack=N/A |armor=1 |range=Unknown |sight=unknown |cooldown=unknown }} The Lurker reappears in StarCraft II, created from a Hydralisk morph.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. The artwork is being updated.There is already new Lurker art since the last time you have seen it. It is much more 'spiny' and has very brutal spikes when it attacks victims. I will try to take a Lurker shot as one of the upcoming ScreenCrafts. Karune. 2008-04-22. [D The art of the Lurker.] Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-22. Upgrades Evolve Lurker *Level 1: 100 100 80 seconds *Level 2: 125 , 125 120 seconds *Level 3: 125 125 160 seconds.Mielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures (page 2). 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. Images Image:Lurkeranim.gif|StarCraft I Lurker profile References Category:StarCraft Zerg units Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category: StarCraft II Zerg units